Good Pet
by Kage Mirai
Summary: A year after the events in Bad Pet, Xander finds himself still hoping for rescue while still in the hands of Spike and Angelus. MM
1. Bad Pet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Buffy, just the idea is mine.**

**This is a reposting of Bad Pet it will be followed by the sequel to it. Since so many people wanted more I decided to continue. The unedited version of this can be found by following the links in my profile.**

He had been watching. Ever since that damn chip had been removed he had been watching the brunette. He was the gofer; he was the one they always sent out to get donuts. He wasn't book smart, wasn't a good fighter, and he certainly didn't have any magical ability but they kept him around anyway. Even though there wasn't much to him he was enjoyable to look at and to watch. Now he just had to find a way to get him away from the bloody slayer.

Spike watched as the brunette walked down the street, talking with the redheaded girl, laughing and smiling. Spike was on the hunt, following his intended, and no one was going to stand in his way, not even the little witch. He followed at a safe distance, blowing a puff of smoke from the cancer stick between his lips. Being undead certainly had its advantages. The two teenagers didn't seem to realize he was following them; they were too caught up in their own conversation. Good for Spike, not for them. Of course even if they knew he was following them they didn't know the chip was out so it wasn't a problem. Of course, what they didn't know could hurt them and would in this case. He wouldn't hurt the brunette of course; he wanted him for other reasons, but the little redhead he didn't care about. He took another drag before flicking the cigarette into the street. With a smirk he approached, making his way over to the two of them, trying to appear as harmless as possible.

"Spike." The redhead said, turning to face him, "What are you doing out here?"

He shrugged and looked at the brunette, "Xander, Willow." He said in greeting, "I could ask you the same thing." He replied absently, looking up at the moon.

They were silent for a moment, the three of them just standing there. Suddenly Spike struck, hitting Willow hard enough to knock her out. Xander was in shock at the action, wondering what was going on, how he was able to do that. He stood there like a deer in headlights and Spike chuckled.

"Wha-?" Xander started, taking a step back. In a flash of movement the blonde vampire had picked him up, thrown him over his shoulder, and ran. Xander began to squirm, trying to get away from him, "Let me go!" He shouted.

"Shut up Xander, you'll attract attention." He growled, running towards the cemetery.

"That's the point!" He said, squirming, "Buffy!"

Spike laughed, "That blonde bimbo isn't going to help you, she's no where around here, I made sure of that." Xander opened and closed his mouth, not sure of what to say. Spike said nothing as he took him into a mausoleum, "Tomorrow at sunset we leave but tonight I get to play with you." He purred.

"Play?" Panic was rich in his voice and Spike's purr deepened.

"Yes pet, play." He said, throwing him onto a coffin. Xander crashed into it with a groan, temporarily stunned. Easily Spike wrapped his fingers through his hair, "Ahhh, pretty pet, we don't have time to play the way I want to. I forgot about red." He purred, "She'll be waking up soon and there's no doubt she'll go to the slayer." He said the word mockingly and with contempt.

Xander swallowed hard, "Nice joke Spike." He said, his voice shaking a little as he started to get to his feet, "Just let me go ok, it isn't funny."

"Aww, Spike, what do you expect? He's only human." A cruel and mocking voice said from behind him, a very familiar voice.

"Shit." Xander said under his breath, inching away from them.

The owner of the voice chuckled, "She'll come looking Spike, what made you want this one? You could have just killed them and been done with it." He said, stepping out of the shadows.

Leather, a lot of it, the only piece that wasn't was a black button up shirt. His brown hair was spiked a bit with gel. The moment Xander had heard his voice he knew who it was, Angelus. He hoped to whatever gods there were that it wasn't really Angelus, that it was Angel, but if it was then he was a damn fine actor.

"I bloody well didn't feel like it. Besides, it's more fun to piss the ruddy slayer off." Spike said, crossing his arms over his chest, black painted nails stood out against his pale flesh, "Where we headed? LA, Rome, some God forsaken country?"

Angelus drummed his fingers against the lid of a stone coffin, "Haven't decided yet, for now we can just drive, find a place to hole up for the day with your little pet. You have to mark him, get him under control." He said, ignoring the fact that Xander was right there.

Xander stepped back, looking around almost wildly for a way out, "H-Hey! What's all this about being marked and under control?" He asked, voice shaking, genuine fear radiated from him in waves.

Angelus looked at him, his demonic visage firmly in place, "Spike, get your bitch under control." He growled, eyes not leaving the human before him.

A low growl escaped Spike's lips as he shifted, yellow eyes looking at his soon to be pet. Before Xander had a chance to react Spike had sunk his fangs deep into his throat and swallowed a mouthful of his blood before pulling back, "Happy now, he's marked." He growled, rubbing his tongue over the wounds.

A low groan escaped unbidden from Xander's lips. Something inside him had shifted at that bite, he felt odd. Spike chuckled softly as Xander tried to squirm away, "W-What the hell did you do!" He shouted, putting his hand over the wound in his neck, backing into the wall.

Angelus burst out into laughter, "Spike, bring your pet, we're moving out." He ordered, walking out of the crypt.

Easily he wrapped his hand around the back of Xander's neck and led him out, "Behave." He growled in his ear, "If you don't you'll get a taste of what my sire's capable of."

Without a thought Xander swung, hitting him hard and running when he released his neck in surprise. Both Angelus and Spike growled before running after him, "You idiot!" Angelus hissed as they ran, "You should have known he would try something like that!" He was pissed, very pissed.

"Oh sod off!" Spike shot back, jumping over a gravestone.

Xander ran with no intention of stopping until he found Buffy or a place where they couldn't get him. He was petrified of what would happen when they did, "Xander!" Buffy shouted, he had ran right into her.

"Oh god Buffy save me!" He shouted, hiding behind her.

She scowled, "What?"

"They're after me!"

She looked around quickly, stake in hand, "Who?"

He swallowed hard and pointed as the two vampires ran forward, "Buffy." Angelus said softly, slowing to a walk and sauntering towards them.

"Well, if it isn't the ruddy slayer." Spike said, both of them appeared human now.

"Angel, Spike?" She questioned, unsure of what she was seeing.

Angelus chuckled softly, "For a blonde she certainly isn't blind."

"Angel, what are you doing here?" She asked, lowering her guard for a moment.

He smiled, "Visiting." He said calmly.

She looked at Spike and scowled, "What are you doing with him?"

"He's family." He said with a shrug, "Since when am I not allowed to visit family?"

"Buffy, that's not Angel." Xander said quickly, finally breaking his silence.

"Of course it is!" She said in exasperation, "Who else would it be?"

Angelus burst into laughter, "Oh Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, how naïve you are and foolish." He purred, moving towards her. In a flash of movement he ran his fingertips down her cheek, "Stupid slayer." He cooed before hitting her hard, sending her to the ground, "Get your pet Spike while I deal with her." He growled, face shifting.

Spike growled and closed in on Xander while Angelus stood over Buffy, "But your soul…" She said, getting to her feet.

"What soul?" He questioned, "You know? I don't feel anything, hmmm, gee, what does that mean? It means that Angel is dead; finally I don't have to deal with that bleeding-heart anymore. Don't even think that you can try to use that gypsy magic to get my soul back either, it doesn't work if the soul's been totally destroyed." He said, chuckling softly. Xander took off running the moment Spike came for him. Spike growled and went after him, "Decisions, decisions, stay and face me or go after your little friend."

In a flash she was after Xander and Spike, her friend needed her and she wouldn't let him down. Angelus sighed and shook his head, pulling out a cigarette. Leaning against a headstone, he waited. Xander's neck throbbed where Spike had bitten him. He almost wanted to stop and let Spike catch him, almost. He kept going.

"Don't stop!" Buffy shouted, grabbing Spike and punching him.

He didn't, he wouldn't, couldn't. Somehow he made it to Giles' house, slamming into the door before trying the handle. It was unlocked and he rushed inside, closing the door behind him.

"Xander? What are you doing here?" Giles asked, looking up from a book.

He panted for breath, leaning against a wall. The Englishman got to his feet, putting his book aside, and walked over. A small amount of blood trickled from the wound in Xander's neck.

"It hurts." He whispered, panting softly.

Quickly Giles helped him to his feet and over to the couch, "Rest, I'll get something for your neck, where's Buffy?"

"Fighting Spike." He said, draping a hand over his face.

He scowled, "Xander, who bit you?" He asked, putting some slave and a bandage over the wound.

"Spike did, Angelus said something about marking me and the Spike bit me. Can I have some water?"

"Oh dear." Giles said, worry in his voice, he ignored the question about water, too focused on what was said before that. He went over to a bookcase and began to look through the books. Quickly flipping through one he found what he was looking for, "Read this." He said, handing the book to Xander, "I need to gather supplies, holy water, crosses…" He said absently, walking out of the room.

Slowly Xander began to read…

"You let him escape?" Angelus shouted angrily, "That's your fucking pet and you let him escape?"

"I didn't bloody let him escape; the sodding slayer came out of nowhere." He said, rubbing his jaw, "If you had kept her busy I would have had him!"

He narrowed his eyes, "Don't talk back to me William." He growled, "You forget who's in charge here, you're lucky I'm letting you keep the boy. Ungrateful whelp." He said, taking a drag off his cigarette.

Spike narrowed his eyes, "So what now oh fearless leader?"

He snorted slightly, "We get your little pet back. They haven't revoked your invitation from Giles' house or any of the others so you can go get him. Either that or you can call him through the bite if they haven't figured it out already and tried to do something about it."

"I'm going to get him." He said, pushing up from the wall, "I'll be back with my little bitch, as you so kindly keep putting it, in awhile." Xander was sleeping on Giles' couch, the book open beside him. Spike smiled, seeing his little pet asleep, "Easy as pie." He said, slipping into the darkened house. Xander stirred slightly as Spike approached, "Sleep." He ordered, quickly picking up the sleeping boy.

"Put him down Spike." It was Buffy.

"Oh bloody hell." He said with a low growl, rolling his eyes, "I'm not going to fight you slayer, I just came for what is mine so sod off." He said, going towards the door with his prize in hand only to come face to face with Giles holding a cross.

"You're not going to take him." Buffy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Spike turned to face her, "The hell I'm not. He's mine, I own him." He said, pulling the bandage off Xander's neck, "This marks him as mine."

"Oh, we know about your little game Spike and he's still not going with you."

Spike chuckled softly, "You do know what will happen if he doesn't, right?" He questioned, standing there calmly.

She scowled, "Nothing." She stated, very sure of herself.

He laughed, "You know nothing, I'm surprised your little watcher is helping you keep him away from me. He of all people should know what he's dealing with here."

"Giles, what's he talking about? What'll happen?"

"Oh, so he didn't tell you. Well let me enlighten you. He'll die, slowly and painfully if separated from me."

Her eyes narrowed, "You expect me to believe that?" She asked.

"I have no reason to lie to you, bloody git." He mumbled.

She looked over at Giles, "Is it true?" He nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked angrily.

"Would you rather have him with Spike where he will eventually become a vampire or dead before he can become one? Xander knows what will happen if he's away and he said he didn't want to go with him. It was his choice not mine."

"He's my friend! I don't want him to die! Isn't there anything that can be done?" She asked, looking between the vampire and her watcher.

"The only way would be for Spike to rescind his claim."

The blonde vampire snorted, "As if I'll ever do that."

Buffy's eyes narrowed, "Alright then, what if I just stake him, that would solve it."

Spike burst into laughter, "You want to kill him faster then stake me, he'll die, it would certainly solve it though, wouldn't it?"

Before anyone could react Spike jumped through the window, Xander still firmly in his grasp. He wasn't about to give up his pet, nothing in heaven or hell would stop him from possessing him. When he got to the street a car pulled up in front of him.

"Good job Spike, get in." Angelus said, "You can fuck your pet on the way, finish the bond." Spike chuckled and jumped in the back seat with his prize, "Do you think he knows what's going on?" He asked, driving away.

"Yeah, at least about his situation." Spike replied, pulling off Xander's clothes. He purred and licked his lips, "Mmm, you'll have to get a taste of this later mate." He said before running his tongue up the human's throat, "He's perfect." Softly he nibbled on his throat, "It's no fun if you're not awake pet." He purred into his soft skin. A low groan escaped Xander's lips as he stirred slightly, "That's better." He said, freeing himself, "Ready pet?" He asked with a chuckle, "Even if you're not that's too bad." He said, shoving in hard.

Xander was jerked fully awake. A choked scream escaped his lips as pain ripped through him. He shuddered violently as Spike began to move, his blood easing his entry a little.

"S-Stop!" He cried, tears running down his cheeks.

"Bloody beautiful." He purred, "So perfect and so tight." He growled, "Those tears running down your cheeks make it even better." He shoved in harder, moving in and out with one purpose, one goal, to reach release and claim his pet.

"Please." Xander pleaded, he was getting hard, was actually getting off on it, "No." He moaned lowly.

"Oh yes pet, you're mine." With a grunt he spilled himself into the prone body beneath him.

Xander arched back and came; he couldn't stop himself or control himself. He didn't understand what was going on. As he rode the crest of his release he went limp beneath him, panting lightly.

"Hnnn." A low sound escaped his lips; he didn't even have the will to move.

With a sharp jerk, Spike pulled out, "Good pet." He said, tucking himself back into his pants, "Now stay put, you're mine now." He said, crawling into the front seat.

Xander awoke for the second time that night to the feel of something being placed around his neck. A low groan escaped his lips; his body ached unhappily, protesting every movement with another reminder as to what had been done to him. Spike smiled as he finished buckling the thick leather collar around his neck. The human shook his head, rubbing his eyes absently.

"Wakey, wakey pet." Spike said with a chuckle, "Can't have you sleeping all night. I have needs you know."

He rolled over, finding himself on a comfortable bed. The act was rewarded by a sharp smack on his cheek. He whimpered, "Don't wanna." He whined.

"Don't tempt fate pet." He growled, winding his fingers through his hair, "When I say it's time to do something then it's time to do it."

He rubbed his cheek, looking up at him with narrowed chocolate eyes, "I'm not your bitch." He said softly, "I'm not yours; let me go, you have to let me go."

"Oh? I have to, do I? You're not in a position to be making demands pet. Law states I don't have to give you up once I've marked and bonded with you, which I have. I have no intention of letting you go now. Not after I've been inside you." He sighed, not looking too happy, "We're going on a little trip, have to avoid the ruddy slayer after all. Angelus was thinking we'd go to Scotland, maybe Ireland or England, not sure yet."

"No, I don't want to."

Spike snorted, "And you're the one who always wanted to see the world. Here's your chance."

He shook his head, "Not like this."

"Get used to it pet." He said, walking to a door, "Angelus wanted a go with you, he'll be in soon." With that he walked out.

Xander sat there numbly; a part of him wanted whatever his master wanted. He began to wonder when he had begun to think of Spike as master. He looked down and realized he was naked. Quickly he scrambled for something to cover up with. Suddenly the door opened and Angelus stood there. He swallowed hard, quickly covering with a sheet.

Angelus chuckled darkly, "You won't be needing that. Get rid of it or you won't have a blanket to sleep with." With a whimper Xander lowered the sheet, blushing slightly. A low purr escaped the vampire's lips, "Nice, very nice. On your hands and knees." He ordered, leaving no room for argument. Swallowing hard he complied, flipping over onto his hands and knees. Angelus smoothed his hands down his back, "You're behaving well, you keep it up like this and I'll be nice."

----------Omitted because of sexual acts----------

"You did very well; you'll make a good vampire when we decide to turn you." He said, covering him with the blanket, "Get some rest, we'll be leaving in awhile."

He whined softly, "Where?"

"Right now we're just getting out of the city; she has too much to worry about in Sunnydale to deal with your loss." He said with a smirk. Xander looked down, he didn't want to think that Buffy would abandon him, "You think she'll have enough time to come after you with all the demons and vamps running around here? Think she'll let this town go to hell?" He buried his head in the pillow and began to cry. Angelus scowled, "You crying now? Don't, you'll get over it." He said before walking out, leaving Xander to cry.

"Made him cry?" Spike asked, chewing absently on a nail.

"Could have. Just told him the slayer wouldn't be coming after him." He smirked, "That he wasn't as important as the town." Spike laughed, "Well, it's true."

"Yeah, it is." He said through his laughter, "So when are we leaving?"

"I have to throw some stuff in the car and we'll go, get your pet something to wear while I take care of this, can't have him naked in public." He said before heading outside.

Stretching, Spike got to his feet, picking up a pair of jeans and a shirt before heading to the room Xander was resting in. He looked up when he entered, swallowing hard, "I'm not here to fuck you pet." He said with a sigh, "Get dressed." He said, tossing the clothes on the bed. Hesitantly he complied, Spike smiled slightly as he watched him move, "Good pet, I'll reward you later." Once Xander was dressed he got to his feet, "Let's go, we're leaving. Don't you dare try to escape either, I'll…play…with you if you do, understand? I got the name Spike for a reason after all."

"I won't try to escape." He whispered.

Spike smirked, "Good, let's go." He said, walking to the door.

Xander followed after silently, the heavy collar still around his neck, reminding him that he was only property, that he belonged to the blonde in front of him. Angelus met them at the car; Xander crawled into the backseat, putting his seatbelt on, not sure about Angelus' driving skills. Spike took the passenger seat, lighting a cigarette. He took a long drag, rolling the window down. Angelus rolled his down as well, laughing as he took off into the night.

**Click that button and review, please, it gives me the will to write.**

**Next Chapter: 1 year later…**


	2. Good Pet

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, if I did I'd be rich.**

**Here's the actual first chapter of Good Pet, tell me what you think, please. The previous was the entirety of Bad Pet, kind of as a precursor to this so you know what's happening if you haven't read it.**

It had been a year since Xander had been taken by Spike and Angelus. He had adjusted to his position but there was still a spark of rebellion, of hope in him, hope that Buffy would come find him and save him. Of course Spike and Angelus found this funny, knowing that she couldn't save him made it almost a game for them to tease him about it. His nights were filled with blood and sex. He felt horrible for the deaths the two vampires caused, in the beginning he tried to stop them, that only got him punished. He had learned that it was better to behave, better to do as they wanted, while waiting for someone to save him. There were times he enjoyed their attentions, when he was good they were surprisingly gentle with him. It seemed like they were always traveling, moving from place to place. They never stayed in one area for too long, Xander thought it was because they were trying to stay one step ahead of Buffy; at least that's what he hoped.

"Pet, get up, we're going out tonight." Spike said, tossing some clothes on the bed.

Pet, that's what they always called him, never by his name. With a sigh he got out of bed and stretched. His body had filled out more since they had taken him; he was well muscled from seemingly endless bouts of sex and exercise as well as healthy eating. His hair was longer as well, hanging partially in his face. Quickly he dressed in the skin tight pants and black shirt he had been given. There was a pair of socks and boots as well which he slipped on. Once he was dressed he walked out of the room to where Spike and Angelus were waiting for him. Angelus was lounging in a chair, feet propped up on the coffee table. They had killed the owners of the apartment and were using it as their own. They had been a young couple who had no family other then each other and were quite alone in the world, wouldn't be missed. They weren't going to be staying for much longer, Xander still felt sick whenever he slept in their bed, knowing that they were dead.

"Let's go pet, just you and I tonight." Spike said, walking to the door, there was a leash wrapped around his hand which Xander knew would be attached when they got to where ever they were going.

They walked out onto the moonlit street. It was early October in Portland and the night air was chilly against Xander's bare skin. Xander had always wondered why they had come here. It was closer to California then any of the other places they had stayed in. They walked, seeming to have no real destination, or at least not one Xander could discern. It felt like forever before Spike walked towards the waterfront, making his way to the park.

"Where are we going?" He asked softly, looking around.

"I was thinking we could watch the water for a bit, maybe I'll bend you over the railing before the night is done." He said with a shrug.

Xander sighed, walking over to the railing and looking out over the water. The light from the buildings glinted off the still surface, "I don't want to be screwed tonight." He said, brushing a hand through his hair.

Spike raised an eyebrow and jumped up on the railing, sitting on it, "Oh?"

His eyes didn't leave the water, "Yeah."

"What if you don't have a choice?"

He shrugged, "Then I don't. I was just saying that I didn't want to tonight."

The vampire shook his head, "I'll take it under advisement." He replied, wondering where his pet had gotten the courage to say something like that.

"I'm hungry." He said after a moment of silence.

"Really? You just ate."

He sighed, "I don't want that healthy crap you've been feeding me, I want something sugary and bad for me."

"Too bad pet, you don't get any of that and haven't for a year now."

He thumped his head down on the railing, not hard, just hard enough to make a sound, "Why?"

He laughed, "Not good for you."

"Don't give me that, can't I just have something?"

"Nope, not good for you, have to keep you healthy and all. Been getting you ready to turn you know."

Xander turned his head, keeping it on the railing, so he could see him, "No." He said sternly, "I'm not going to be like you and if you turn me I swear I'll kill you."

"That's what you say now pet, just wait until the demon takes you." He laughed as he spoke, "Enough talk about that, let's continue our walk." He hopped off the banister and attached the leash in one smooth motion, dragging the human up and away from the water's edge.

A yip escaped his lips as he was pulled along. Spike took him past the area where, in the summer, Saturday Market was set up. When they saw a group of teenagers standing on a corner Spike licked his lips. Xander shook his head, begging in his mind for Spike not to do anything, to just leave them alone. One of them looked over, nudging one of his companions and nodding in their direction. Spike smiled, tying Xander's leash to a lamppost.

"Stay." He ordered, putting his hands in his pockets and moving towards them.

Xander pulled and tugged at the leash, wanting to warn them, wanting to tell them to run. One of them pulled out a knife, threatening the vampire with it. Spike laughed as they demanded money, saying they would kill him if he didn't give it up. When one of them went around and pressed a knife to Xander's throat he stilled.

"Hey, give me your wallet." He ordered in his ear, his breath hot against his chilled skin.

"I don't have one." He said immediately.

The young man snorted, pressing the blade into his skin, "Liar, to be dressed like that you've got to have some cash at least."

"I swear, I don't." He was beginning to panic, he knew he had nothing, Spike and Angelus took care of everything.

Xander looked over at where Spike was fighting the rest of them. He maintained his human guise, laughing as he beat them senseless, not feeding, not killing, just having a spot of fun. A hot trickle of blood began to slide down his neck and his only thought was how pissed Spike was going to be when he noticed his shirt was stained and blood was wasted.

"Give it up or I'll slit your throat." He hissed.

Spike turned to face him, his smile fading when he saw the blade at Xander's throat, "Release him now." He snarled, stalking forward.

"You stay away from me." There was panic in his voice when he saw what happened to his friends, "I'll kill him, I swear!"

Spike growled and snarled, "Release him and I'll let you live, you kill him and I'll make sure that your life is a living hell." He continued to maintain his human façade, Xander thought it strange that he would do so. Blood continued to trickle down his throat, "Drop the knife and run."

He felt the knife go in deeper as the man panicked. He closed his eyes, 'So this is how I'm going to die. Not from them making me into a vampire but from some punk on the street slitting my throat.' A bitter laugh escaped his lips as the knife slid across his throat and the teenager ran.

**Next Chapter: Second Chances**

**Click that button and tell me what you think, I'm dying to know. :)**


	3. Second Chances

**Disclaimer: I don't own, would never claim to and I never will.**

Angelus strode out of their stolen apartment, intent on finding Xander and Spike, they had been gone longer then intended and he was worried. As he made his way do the path they had taken a young man ran into him, blood on his hands. A low growl escaped his lips when he realized whose blood it was. Immediately he grabbed him and pulled him down the street, back the way he had come. When he saw Xander on the ground with Spike over him, holding his wrist to the human's mouth he growled.

"What are you doing?"

Spike looked up at him, "He was going to die."

Angelus growled and sank his teeth into the teenager's throat, feeding harshly, intent on turning him so he could torture him for years. Xander lay dead on the ground, his lips stained with Spike's blood. The wound in his throat was healed but all life was gone from him, blood pooled beneath him in a red-black puddle.

"How dare he." Spike growled, petting Xander's hair, "I didn't want to turn him yet. It wasn't time."

Angelus pressed his bleeding wrist to Xander's lips, giving him a bit of his own blood. The teenager who had been responsible was lying on the ground, just as dead as Xander, waiting to awaken from death.

"Can we go home, please?"

Angelus nodded, picking up the boy while Spike picked up Xander, "He has none of his own blood left, does he?" He questioned.

"If he does it's not much." Came the reply as they walked.

Angelus shook his head as they walked inside, depositing the teen on the floor of the bathroom before returning to the main room where Spike had placed Xander on the couch.

Angelus chuckled softly, "The brat looks so peaceful." He said, looking down at him, "It's almost annoying how newly made vampires look like they're asleep instead of dead." He flopped down in a recliner, propping his feet up, "Get some rest." He closed his eyes, falling asleep. Spike pet Xander's hair once before sitting in the other chair and falling asleep as well.

It was a few days before Xander awakened and by then Angelus wanted badly to leave the city. An investigation had begun involving the injured boys and the missing tenants of the apartment they currently inhabited. The young fledge awoke hungry, nearly mindless because of it. Spike was out watching the minion, didn't want him to die before more torture could be administered, he had awoken the previous night. Immediately Xander began to head for the door, desperate to find food. With a low growl Angelus pinned the now thrashing fledge, looking down at him with his game face firmly in place. Xander snapped at him, growling, demanding to be free. Angelus just laughed intent on showing the new demon who was in charge and who was dominant. Easily he pinned his arms above his head, his legs trapping his hips to the ground as he tried to buck him off.

"Be still childe." He growled, keeping him mostly still, "You are mine. You will feed only when I allow it and until you can be still and behave you will not feed."

He growled again, the demon in the forefront, "Blood, now." He demanded, staying still.

"No." He said simply, keeping him pinned. He roared and fought against him, struggling, "Be still." He slammed him against the ground to make his point and was surprised to hear a whimper escape from his lips, "Don't like that do you? Since that's the case be still and don't argue with me." His voice was a menacing hiss.

The fledge looked up at him with golden eyes narrowed, "Don't do it again." He ordered.

Angelus raised an eyebrow and slammed him against the ground again, "You don't tell me what to do." He growled, tempted to do it again just to prove a point, "Understand me childe?"

He looked up at him, a small bit of blood staining the floor from how hard he hit it. After a few moments of silence Angelus bit his wrist and held it over Xander's lips, the blood dripping down. Greedily he lapped it up, his eyes saying he wanted more. Slowly Angelus brought the wound to his lips, letting him drink. He sucked hungrily at the wound, trying to get all he could. After a few swallows Angelus wretched his wrist away, leaving Xander to whimper and whine.

"No more, your next meal will be human. Spike and mine's blood will be rare treat childe."

It took a few moments for Xander to come back to himself, "My head hurts." He groaned, not seeming to completely register what had transpired.

"With good reason." He said, slowly letting him up, "I had to knock some sense into you."

Slowly Xander got to his feet, half closing his eyes for a moment and rubbing the back of his head, "What happened?" He questioned, not seeming to realize what he was, "Aren't I dead? If this is the afterlife I don't want to be here."

Angelus couldn't help but burst into laughter which made Xander look at him oddly, "You're so cocky because you think this is the afterlife? While your soul may be there you are not. In fact, at this point in time you are very much Spike and mine's childe; we both gave you our blood when that fool slit your throat."

He took a step back, "N-No! I don't want to be a vampire!"

He laughed, "You are one. How odd that you don't realize it." He tapped his chin thoughtfully then suddenly punched him, hard.

Xander growled, snarling at him, "What the hell did you do that for?"

He chuckled, "Realize what you are childe and obey me, we'll be fine if you do that. As soon as Spike and our torture victim get back we're leaving." He smiled, "I always wanted to visit Disney Land."

**Ok, to answer some questions.**

**Miss Lesley: Angel's soul loss and destruction will be explained later, next chapter more then likely. Angelus is more sane now because of the way his soul was removed which I will go into that later. I'm not sure how Spike got his chip out, I think it maybe burned out, not sure yet, haven't really put thought into it lol. Dru and Darla are off doing their own thing for a little bit but may play a role later. Soon after Xander was taken, Buffy went off to find him and has been ever since. I think I'm going to say that Faith was never put into prison and has taken over Buffy's responsibilities. ****Willow**** was caught off guard when Spike hit her so she never had a chance to react.**

**Mysticsnake****: Yes, Xander did seriously have his throat slit right there.**

**Christine: Spike is very much pissed that someone hurt Xander and we'll see more of that in the next part when they play with their new minion.**

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I read every one of them many times over and can't wait to see what you think of this part. Please leave a review if you read it, I do like to know what people think.**

**Next Chapter: Blood and torture.**


	4. Torture

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything resembling Buffy nor will I ever.**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been so busy, just got back from vacation and have so many projects going on at once. I'll try to get another part up soon.**

As they made their way down through Oregon towards California Xander found out what the new minion's name was and what he had done. Alejandro was his name and currently Xander was beating the crap out of him. Spike watched him intently, chuckling and cheering him on as he punched the cowering minion.

"You bastard!" He growled, hitting him again, "Look what you did to me!" His fist connected with his face.

"Bloody marvelous love." Spike laughed as Xander sat back on his haunches, panting softly, blood covering his knuckles.

The young vampire looked over at Spike, "Spike," He whined, "I'm hungry."

Angelus chuckled from the driver's seat, "Soon childe."

"But I'm hungry now." He growled.

Angelus growled in return, "You will eat when I allow it."

His growl died down and he crossed his arms over his chest, sulking. Spike couldn't help but laugh as he looked at the sulking vampire, "Patience pet. Don't look like that, it doesn't suit you." Xander stuck his tongue out at him, "Oi, cut that out." He thumped his nose and Xander went cross-eyed.

"Where are we going? I mean you really can't expect me to believe we're going to LA."

"Oh, we're going to LA alright but we're going to stop off and visit some people too."

Xander scowled, "Are we going to Sunnydale?"

Angelus looked back at him and smiled, "Yes, we are."

"Why? Why are we going there?" He looked worried, something in him was afraid of seeing the slayer, something in his was afraid of seeing his friends.

"Have to visit some old friends and the cuisine there is quite tasty. Can't wait for you to try."

Xander took to licking the blood off his knuckles instead of complaining about being hungry. Angelus was the leader of the family and he wouldn't go up against him. During his time he had found out how it was that Angelus became free. A demon in LA had gotten a little upset at the actions that Angelus was taking against the other demons and vampires that resided there. So he took it upon himself to corner the souled vampire and forcefully remove his soul in a rather slow and painful process that would help his demon to retain its sanity. Angelus wasn't quite sure how it worked but once his soul was gone he hadn't had the desire to take his imprisonment out on the humans, he did on the other hand want to feed on fresh blood. His return to Sunnydale to check on his childe made him rather upset upon seeing the state that Spike was forced to live in. Forcing his childe to harm a human girl again and again had eventually burned out the cursed chip. He had endured Spike's complaints and cries of pain for far too long before the chip was rendered inoperative, you just can't go against nature.

"Hey, stop here." Spike said, pointing to a hotel, "It's getting late."

Xander rolled his eyes, "You just wanna torture him some more."

"Maybe a little but it is getting late."

A chuckle escaped Angelus' lips as he pulled into the parking lot, "Go get us a room then." Spike jumped out before Angelus even had it in park, "Brat."

"You told him to." Xander said with a smirk before getting out, dragging the minion with him, knowing he would bolt the first chance he got. Of course Angelus grabbed Xander's arm, knowing that he would run if he got the chance as well, "Still don't trust me?"

"Well, let's see, no. After you bolted two rest stops ago I would say not." He pouted, "Don't look at me like that, it won't do you any good." He pulled him into the room Spike was standing in front of, "Get cleaned up childe, you're filthy."

He pouted again but headed for the bathroom as Spike grabbed Alejandro by his throat with a wicked smirk, "Now then, I don't think I've fully expressed my anger at what you did to my little pet." His voice was a low growl as he pulled out a blade, the same blade that had been used to slit Xander's throat, "Now you get to suffer the same pain he did." He held the blade to his throat, pressing it into his skin, "You know you can kill a vampire by decapitation." He smirked, drawing blood, watching it slide over his skin. He could smell the blood, the fear, "Yes, fear me." He hissed, pressing the blade deeper, "Fear me." He dug the blade in deeper, the blood flowing a bit faster.

Angelus sat back, watching intently as his childe worked. Slowly he drew the blade across his throat, licking his lips as the blood spilled faster. Angelus purred, "You're going to stain the carpet." He heard the shower start in the bathroom.

Spike shrugged, letting Alejandro drop to the floor and watching as he gripped at his throat, trying to get himself to heal faster. Spike laughed as the blood flow finally abated. He tossed the knife down, watching it drive through his shoulder. It wrung a cry from his lips and he reached for the knife, trying to pull it out. He drove the knife in deeper, crushing his hand with his boot.

"Leave it." He hissed, slowly grabbing the handle and twisting it, wringing a scream from his lips. He proceeded to beat the now crying minion when Xander came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and drying his hair with one.

"Hey." He said, moving to the bed and sitting down, "Having fun?"

"Does it look like I am pet?" He smirked, jerking the blade out.

"Only a little."

Angelus chuckled softly, "Get some sleep and Spike, finish up, we need to get going in the morning, still have a bit to go. Should be in Sunnydale tomorrow if we leave at sunset." He stretched out over the second bed, knowing Spike would want to sleep with his pet.

Xander finished drying his hair before laying down and closing his eyes, intent on falling asleep, "Night pet." Spike kissed his temple before going back to his torture session.

**Next chapter: Visiting old friends.**

**Please review, I'd greatly appreciate it.**


	5. Slayer

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever.**

**I'm on a roll today. Updated Angelus and Midnight's Dawning, now this. So here we have another bit done. I know Faith is kind of OOC but I had to do it that way for what I wanted to happen. I might have another update within the week or perhaps next week, same with Angelus. My muse has found me and is being incessant in her demands for writing. Please tell me what you think, I'm an author, I need to be fed. It doesn't take long at all to say a few words, just a few extra minutes of your time is all I ask. Anyway, here's the next part.**

They arrived in Sunnydale the next night and immediately set up house in the old mansion they had used off and on before. Xander roamed around the familiar rooms, part of him was happy to be back and another part of him dreaded it. He had no idea what his sires had planned but knowing them it couldn't be good.

"Sire?" Xander asked, approaching Spike, definitely the more lenient of the two.

"Yeah pet?" He turned to face him, smiling.

He swallowed once, "Can I go out for a walk?"

Spike smiled, "You going to be good pet? Not going to try to run away?"

He nodded, "Yes sire, I'll come back in an hour, I promise."

He looked thoughtful, "Alright pet but if you're not back in an hour as promised I will hunt you down and make you wish that you never had of gone out at all."

"Thank you sire." He gave him a soft kiss in thanks before turning and heading outside.

He walked, moving unconsciously towards the cemetery, hoping to run into his old friends. He closed his eyes, was getting hungry, but he was used to holding off and knew he wasn't allowed to feed until Angelus said he could. It was a means of control and he didn't like the consequences if he fed without permission.

"Xander!" Faith's voice rang out from behind him and he froze.

Slowly he turned to face her, "Faith…" He trailed off.

She gave him a big hug, "Where have you been? What happened? B went out looking for you, has been for the past year." Hesitantly he returned it, not answering her, "Xander, are you ok?" She pulled back, looking into his eyes.

"Where's Buffy?" He asked softly.

"She's still looking for you, called me and said she had a lead. I'm going to have to tell her to come home, you're back." She looked him over, "What's with the clothes? You look like something Angelus or Spike would have dressed."

"That's because they did." He said softly.

"What do you mean they did? Xander, you're not making any sense."

He looked down, "I know I'm not but that's alright, I don't have to make sense."

She scowled, "What's wrong with you?"

"You want to know what's wrong with me!" He shouted, not sure what came over him, "This is what's wrong with me!" He let his face shift, growling softly, "I'm a soulless killer and I like it!" He advanced upon her, "I'm a demon, just like them, and if you knew what was good for you you'd run." She backed up, "I wonder how good a slayer will taste? They tell me it's like fire burning down your throat, that it's something you have to try at least once."

"Xander, you don't want to do this." She backed again as he advanced, "We can fix this; give you a soul like Angel."

He growled, "Angel has no soul, not anymore. He helped do this to me." He continued his advance, "What if I don't want you to fix this anymore? I did, I used to, I really wanted to be human again, I wanted to be back with you guys but now, the way I feel, I have to be with my sires, I have to make up for all the times I screwed up, tried to run."

"Xander, have you gone insane?" She asked as he grabbed her arms, she couldn't hurt him, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't you want to feel what I am? See with your own eyes? Feel with your own skin as my teeth slice into you?" He brought himself closer to her, licking her throat, "Feel me drain your life, knowing that you really wished for death?"

"Xander, let me go." She narrowed her eyes as he brought his lips to press against her skin.

"I want your blood; I want to feel it sliding down my throat." He crushed her against his chest, driving his fangs in deeply, feeling the blood bubble up into his mouth.

She screamed in pain and rage as he drank, holding the struggling slayer tight against his body. He jerked her tighter, making the blood flow faster, growling into her skin as he drank. Her blood was hot, like fire, tasted so good, so strong as it filled him up. He knew his sires would be displeased that he fed but he also knew he would be happy to see he had killed a slayer. Only once she was drained completely did he drop her, stepping over her corpse before heading back, not wanting to get in trouble for being out more then an hour.

"You smell of slayer childe." Angelus said as he walked inside.

He stopped, "I killed Faith." He stated before turning to face him.

Angelus blinked, moving forward, gripping his chin and licking his lips; tasting the blood he had so recently imbibed. He smiled wickedly, "So you did. I'm quite impressed, killing a slayer so soon after your rebirth."

"Thank you sire." He paused, "Buffy has been looking for me."

"Spike!" Angelus shouted, not letting go of his chin, "Come taste his lips." He purred as Spike walked in.

The blonde raised an eyebrow before kissing Xander, licking over his lip with a purr, "Slayer."

"Our boy's cut his teeth." He smirked, "So quickly too. I believe we can let him out on his own more often now as well."

"Did you enjoy it pet?" He questioned.

"It was good, really good, like fire." He purred, licking his lips.

He smiled, "How would you like to torture your parents?"

"Would love to."

Angelus growled softly, "Not yet. I want our childe to infiltrate the slayer's crew. Pretend to be human." He smirked, "Lure them into a false sense of security. I want to see you covered in their blood by the end of the month."

He nodded, "Yes sire."

"Now, here's what's going to happen. You're going to go back out, find the slayer's body, and report it. Run to Giles, I don't care; just make sure they know you're alive. After that I want you to come back home, don't let them know where you're going though, come straight back here. Do you understand?"

"Yes sire."

"Good, get going before William here gets all hot and bothered because you killed a slayer." Spike growled lowly at being called William, "Be a good boy." He laid a soft kiss on his temple before licking Spike's cheek.

Xander headed back out, heading to the cemetery first. His eyes caught sight of a flash of red and he moved towards it, "Help!" He made sure whoever was the owner of the red could hear him.

"Xander!" It was Willow, just as he thought.

"Willow! It's Faith! She…" He trailed off, swallowing hard, forcing tears to his eyes.

She gasped when she saw her body, "Oh no." She rushed over; checking for a pulse, when she didn't find one she began to cry, "Faith…"

He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "I found her like this." He said softly, his voice breaking.

She turned and hugged him, "Xander, how did you get away from them?" She brushed his hair out of his eyes.

He looked down, "I didn't; not really, they let me go out, please Will. I can't stay much longer, you have to help me." He looked over her shoulder at Faith, "Tell Buffy what happened, I-I have to go." He hugged her tight, getting to his feet.

"Xander, come on, we can go to Giles, he'll know what to do!"

He shook his head, "Will, please, go, make sure to call Buffy." He ran, putting as much distance between them as he could before heading back.


	6. Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely resembling Buffy and this is done only for enjoyment, no monetary reward.**

**My muse hasn't left me! I'm very happy for that, but the weather has been nasty, but I suppose that's what I get for living in Oregon (I love it here anyway). So, here's the next part. It's a little short but I wanted to give a little something before working on my own personal work (which I own all of).**

Xander had 'escaped' from his sires and was now back to being part of Buffy's crew at night. Of course he made himself scarce during the day, there was no way he was going to step out into the light. He didn't want to become a pile of ash. If Angel hadn't destroyed the Ring of Amara he would probably be using that to infiltrate their crew. They didn't suspect a thing and that's the way he hoped it would stay until he picked them off one by one. He still felt for them but he knew he needed to move on, he wasn't like them anymore.

"Xander!" Willow poked him, trying to get his attention.

He jerked his head up, "Huh?" He had been deep in his own thoughts.

She laughed, "Did you find anything yet?"

"Nope, not a thing." He looked down at the book he was supposed to be reading, trying to find out about the latest demon threat. He rubbed his neck, right over where his claiming scar was, "Oh, here's something." He pointed to a picture, "That kind of looks like it, right?"

She took the book from him, "Yeah, says it's a soul demon." She scowled, "Says they remove and destroy souls, especially in creatures that aren't supposed to have them." He watched as she bit her lip, "Could this be the same kind of demon that took Angel's soul?"

"Maybe. Does it say how to kill it?" He was getting hungry and still needed to hunt before the night was done.

"Something about pure demonic energy…" She trailed off, "Oh, or decapitation, that's easy enough. I'll go tell Buffy."

He flopped his head back down on the table, "You do that."

She stopped in mid-step, "Xander, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself since you escaped." She sat down beside him, "You can talk to me."

"You wouldn't understand." He said softly, "What I've gone through, what I'm going through. Look what they did to me." He sat up, showing her his lean body, the muscle he had gained, "They showed me a lot, taught me a lot, and made me eat healthy. They actually took care of me." He omitted the fact that he had been fucked daily and how much he missed what they did to him, "It kind of scares me and part of me wants to go back."

She took his hand, "It's alright to feel that way, it's normal for people to associate with their captors after they're free."

"Stockholm, right?" He laughed softly and she nodded.

"Exactly." She smiled, "Just need to work through it and everything will be alright, we're here for you."

He smiled slightly, "I know, everything will turn out just fine in the end." She hugged him before going off to tell Buffy what they found out about the demon, "If you only knew how it will turn out." He whispered, smirking. Slowly he got to his feet, "I'm going to head out." He said, knowing no one was around to hear him.

With easy steps he made his way outside, going to hunt. Knowing where the slayer was made it much easier for him to find a meal and with the idiocy of the people of Sunnydale it didn't take him long to find a quick bite to eat. He had been residing with his sires, Spike still wanted to watch him torture his parents but due to the spying he had yet to do so. He was frustrated that he couldn't do what he wanted, that he was stuck playing the lap dog to the slayer. Now he knew how Angelus felt the first time his soul was removed. It was infuriating to be 'friends' with a mortal enemy. Knowing that if it was in your power you would have ripped her throat out at the first possible moment. He shook his head; he needed to check in before going to the hotel room they had procured for him when he began spying.

"Pet." Spike was happy to see him and Xander felt the same way.

"Sire." He pressed close against him; a low purr escaped his lips.

He smirked, "You safe? Treating you right?" He questioned, petting his hair. When he received an affirmative nod he continued, "Good, would hate to have to take your fun away but you can guarantee I will do it if so much as a hair is harmed on your pretty head."

"I know sire. There's a soul stealing demon in town. That's what we're researching right now."

He nodded, "Any sign that they've caught on to our little ruse?"

"None. Willow thinks I have Stockholm Syndrome and Buffy has no clue. Part of me worries about Giles figuring it out but right now he doesn't know."

"Good, sorry William, he can't hang around longer, he needs to be heading out before they notice anything." Angelus spoke up from behind Spike, "You're doing well childe, tomorrow I want you to get yourself alone with the watcher and kill him. Make sure they have no idea you did it."

"No problem." He nipped Spike's ear, "Can I come home for a bit after that?"

Angelus chuckled, "We'll see. I can see how much you miss us so we'll see what happens. Perhaps we can arrange a kidnapping when you kill him."

Xander nodded, "I'll be going now." He gave one last look back at them before returning to his hotel room.

Absently he looked around, his eyes settling on the bag that held his clothes. He had to find a way to get Giles on his own, maybe saying he wanted to talk to him about what happened. That he didn't want to talk about it with the girls. He rubbed his eyes, laying out on the bed. A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. With a soft curse he went to the door, looking out the peep hole.

"Willow." He opened the door, "Hey Will." He smiled slightly.

"Can I come in?" She asked, looking a little worried.

He nodded and stepped aside, "Yeah, what's up?"

"I'm worried about you, thought you might like to talk about what happened. You were gone for a year and then Faith died. It must have been hard."

"I'm fine, really. They just really surprised me."

She sat down in one of the two chairs, "How so?"

He took the other seat, "Well, after Spike took me from Giles' he and Angelus began to take care of me. They made me exercise and fed me right, wouldn't let me have any sweets. I don't know what they were planning to do with me but no one has ever really done that for me before." She nodded, not saying a word, just listening, "I miss it. They killed people but they didn't really hurt me ever. I felt…safe."

"I'm sorry it happened. I wish we could go back and fix it."

He shook his head, "No, I'm fine, really Will." He paused, "I don't want to go back. Things happen for a reason, you know?"

"I guess you're right."

"Need me to walk you home?" He was just trying to be nice; he really didn't want to walk her home.

"No." She smiled, getting to her feet, "I'll be alright, get some sleep, you look like the walking dead." She teased, heading out the door.

He laughed once she was gone, going into the bathroom and turning on the shower, "Walking dead." He laughed again, stripping off his clothes and getting in.

He remained under the spray long after it had gone cold, enjoying it with a shiver of delight. Although he loved the heat on his skin he enjoyed the feel of water as it slid over his skin more than the temperature. Finally he got out, drying off with a fluffy white towel and wondering how it was that is 'friends' didn't wonder how he was paying for his hotel room. He shrugged, wrapping the towel around his waist and heading to his bag. Humming softly to himself he pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants before slipping them on and crawling into bed, cuddling around a pillow so he could fall asleep.

**I'm not spoiling the next chapter although I believe you already might have an idea of what's going to happen. So, please take the time to tell me what you think. And I'm not updating Angelus until someone reviews the most recent part. I don't give quotas on how many reviews I have to have before I update but I like to know what you think, it keeps me motivated.**


	7. Giles

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor do I make anything from the writing of this.**

**Sorry for the wait, been busy with a lot of other stuff. So here's the next part.**

Once Buffy had gone out to patrol and Willow was off with Oz, Xander approached the watcher, "Giles, can I talk to you?" He asked softly.

"Of course Xander, what do you need to speak with me about?" He sat down across from him.

He was silent for a moment, "Wanted to discuss what happened while I was away."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that." He paused, "Could you answer something for me? How is it that you are able to be away from them without any ill affects, after all I can see the claiming scar on your throat?"

He smiled, "That's part of what I wanted to talk about. I went through some changes while in their care." He got to his feet, "They made me eat right…"

Giles cut him off, "My God, they were getting you ready to turn." He got to his feet.

A smirk spread across his face and he gave a feral smile, "Yes, they were." In a flash of movement he stood before the watcher, "They did." He let his face shift, growling softly. Giles stepped back, his face the picture of disbelief, "I have to say, I was surprised you didn't figure it out sooner. They didn't even want to turn me when they did, someone slit my throat and they saved me." He advanced upon the older man, "I'm really sorry G-man but I have to kill you now." He lunged, grabbing him by the shirt and tossing him into a bookcase.

A low growl escaped his lips when he smelled another vampire, sensed it enter the room, "I was sent by Master Angelus." It was Alejandro.

Xander smirked, "Fall guy, huh?" He grabbed Giles and pulled him up, "Out of old respect for you I'll give you a quick death." He hissed softly in his ear, "Would you rather have your neck broken or be drained dry?"

"Xander, don't do this. We can help you." He rasped out.

"Help me? You know, I used to wish you would come save me but now I'm happy to be me. So, how do you want to die?" When Giles refused to answer he sighed, "Thanks for being there for me." With a quick movement he snapped his neck, letting his body drop to the ground, "Start messing things up." He ordered, slitting his skin to leave drops of blood, "Have to make it look like a struggle." He tossed a table over, leaving a smear of blood, "Good, time for me to go. If they don't dust you first you are to say I was kidnapped." He punched him hard, knocking him out, "I'm sure you'll be dust before the night is done." He licked the blood from his arm, "Have fun." He laughed, running out, heading home to Angelus and Spike.

Spike was waiting outside for him, "Hey pet, welcome home." He said, finding himself with an armful of childe.

"It's good to be back." He rubbed his ridged face against his shoulder.

"Let's get inside, can't give you a proper welcome home out in the open." He pulled him inside, tugging him to his room.

Lips met, teeth and tongue battling against each other, clashing in an age old dance of pleasure and dominance. The elder vampire slammed him up against a wall, pinning his wrists above his head, pressing down against his body, rolling their hips together. Xander moaned lowly, thrusting up against him, letting out sweet cries of pleasure and desire.

"Too many clothes." Spike growled, tearing into the fabric with abandon, not caring about the state of the clothing when he was done. Xander growled in reply, tugging at the blonde vampire's offending garments. He chuckled, stripping slowly, keeping his hands pinned above his head, "Be patient."

"You weren't!" Came the exclaimed reply, wiggling against him.

He smirked, "I'm allowed, you're not." He bit at his throat, growling softly, snapping their hips together, pulling off his own clothes, smirking against his skin, "Mine." Xander arched his neck in response, practically begging for him to sink his teeth in.

Spike took the invitation, dragging his fangs over his flesh, purring lowly into his skin before sinking them in, digging deep. Xander's fingers clenched hard, gripping into his shirt, arching back against him, pressing their bodies flush against each other as he bit harder into his claiming scar, drinking him down. Their lengths twitched together in shared pleasure as sire drank from childe. With a growl he pulled back, running his tongue over the rapidly healing wounds. With quick, easy movements he adjusted him, thrusting inside without preparation, knowing Xander could take it. He keened lowly, arching against the wall, his arms still pinned above his head. Their bodies moved in tandem as Xander was brutally taken by his sire. Xander's legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he thrust back against him, crying out in bliss as he clung to him tightly, his body jerking against him, trying to get more. Spike growled lowly in his ear, thrusting in against his spot, he knew neither of them would last long but he didn't care. Xander keened lowly, arching back and coming hard as his sire snapped in hard, filling him up. They shuddered against each other, leaning against the wall for support.

"Thank you." Xander nuzzled him, panting softly.

Spike panted, smiling, "My pleasure pet. Let's get cleaned up then Angelus wants to see us."

A soft whine escaped his lips, "Don't want to."

"That's just too bad." Easily he picked him up so he wouldn't be dislodged from inside him. With sure steps he moved to the bathroom, Xander's legs wrapped around his waist, "Going to have to pull out." He tugged his ear lightly as he turned the water on.

A low groan escaped Xander's lips as he was deposited under the spray of hot water and his sire's length left his body. Carefully he began to wash himself, stretching as Spike's hands rested on his hips, washing his back. They bathed in silence with nothing but the feel of closeness and the sound of water hitting the tub as company. Once both vampires were clean they dried off, dressing in clothes Spike had laid out just for the occasion, knowing what would happen when Xander returned. Angelus was waiting outside for them, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against a wall.

"Enjoy yourselves?" He questioned.

Spike smirked, "Bloody well right we enjoyed ourselves. Now what'd you want to talk to us about?"

He pushed off from the wall, "Wanted you to check in is all, make sure everything is going according to plan and to find out if our boy here really killed the watcher."

"Of course I did." Xander scowled, "He's very dead, broke his neck and left him in the library, Alejandro even showed up and I knocked him out to take the rap."

"Good." He paused, "Now, first things first, sorry childe but you're going to have to look like a prisoner so Spike, get his collar and lock him up. We can't know for sure when Buffy will show up so in the mean time we have to put up appearances." Immediately Xander began to pout, "And don't look at me like that, it will do you no good."

Spike nodded, "For your own good love."

He sighed and nodded, accepting his fate, "Alright, alright."

"Go to Spike's room and relax."

Without a word he turned on his heels and walked to Spike's room before flopping on the bed, grabbing his collar from the bedside table and buckling it around his throat, "So mean." He pouted, closing his eyes.


	8. Tricked

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor make anything off this nor will I ever.**

**I am so, so sorry it's taken me so long to get this part out, I've been busy doing other things but here it is, please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy this part.**

A loud shout shattered Xander's sleep, followed by the sound of breaking glass. He attempted to jerk upright only to be pulled back down by the thick chain attached to his collar. He choked for a moment, trying to pull up again before remembering that he was tied up to uphold their ruse. He groaned, tugging it lightly before rolling onto his back and looking up at the ceiling. The door was slammed open and standing there was the person he least wanted to see, Buffy.

"Xander!" She rushed over to him, nimble fingers working on the collar, trying to get it off.

"Buffy, what are you doing here?" He asked quickly, watching her intently, covering up with the blankets.

"I'm here to help you, get you out of here!"

He closed his eyes for a moment, "You have to get out of here, they'll find you." He hissed.

"He's right you know." Spike smirked, leaning against the doorframe, "You know, I don't take kindly to having my pet taken from me." He smirked, stalking forward, looking over at him, "Haven't I taken good care of you?" He questioned, moving toward the slayer.

Xander kind of half squirmed back on the bed, "Yes…" He trailed off.

He smirked, "See Blondie, he's mine, and he knows it no matter how hard any of you try to deny it. So, are you sure you want to try to take him from me? I can make sure your life is a living hell."

She dropped into a fighting stance, "He's my friend and I won't let you have him!" She as angry, very angry, "You killed Giles! I won't let you take another person dear to me away!" She rushed forward, punching him hard.

Xander carefully undid his collar, knowing the trick to it. Slowly he got to his feet, he wasn't sure what his job was, what his task was in this mess, and was very tempted to reveal himself as he watched the slayer slug his sire in the jaw.

"Whelp!" Spike shouted, growling, Xander froze and Buffy looked behind her quickly.

"Xander! Get out of here!" She hit Spike again.

He growled again, "Get over here now!" His voice was dark and commanding, compelling him to comply.

He slowly moved toward him, acting like he was fighting not to. Buffy acted quickly when she was near him, "Xander, I'm sorry." She swung, hitting him hard enough to knock him out.

He gasped in surprise and crumpled to the ground. Spike growled as the blonde picked him up and bolted, the vampire immediately giving chase. Buffy made it to the main door before she ran into Angelus, the vampire growling lowly. Slowly she backed up, running into Spike's solid form. The younger vampire growled, easily pulling Xander out of her grasp. A rumbling purr escaped his lips as he nuzzled the brunette before growling at her.

"You don't get it, do you slayer?" Angelus stalked forward.

"I don't get what?" Her eyes narrowed angrily.

Angelus laughed, "That he belongs to us. You don't understand that he will never be free of us, of the desires we trained in him." He continued moving toward her, smirking, "You still can't kill me, can you slayer?" He was a breath away from her, a wicked smile on his face, "You sent me to hell once but you can't kill me." Spike held Xander close against his chest, nuzzling his throat, "Do you want to see something interesting slayer?" His smile grew, "Want to watch Spike take away your friend? Turn him into one of us?"

Spike smiled, his lips hovering over his flesh, game face firmly in place, "What do you say Xan?" He purred his hands roaming over the form pressed tight against him.

He struggled against him, waking up at the sound of his voice in his ear. Buffy smiled, "Doesn't look like he wants your little gift, bastard."

Both elder vampires burst into laughter and Spike spoke, "Do you think we care what he wants? He's mine and I will never let him go, eternity is a long time." He purred.

Buffy rushed forward, trying to barge past Angelus as Spike drove his fangs into Xander's throat, the young vampire shuddering against him as he drank. Angelus grabbed her, forcing her to watch. She thrashed against him, finally her foot snapping back and connecting between his legs, forcing him to drop her in pain. He growled angrily, cradling himself as she rushed forward, grabbing Spike by the hair and jerking back. He hissed lowly, mouth stained with blood. Xander acted fast, grabbing her and jerking her tight against him as he pressed back against Spike.

"Hi Buffy." He smiled, his face melting into his game face, "Like my little secret?" She froze, staring at him in shock, "I did a pretty good job at hiding it, didn't I?"

"He's been ours for awhile now." Spike pet down his sides, "Sent him into the lion's den to play with you humans."

"H-How could you? Xander, please, what happened, you could have trusted us!"

He licked Spike's fingers, "Trusted you with this? It doesn't work that way, I'm a vampire, you're a slayer." He purred lowly, "You'd love this too if you were me." Tears were running down her cheeks and Xander let her go, "Go home Buffy, forget about me, you can't change what's happened and you can't make me something that I'm not."

She looked back at him, "I'll save you Xander, I swear." She bolted, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"I don't get to play anymore." He pressed back against him, wiggling slightly.

"Stop that pet, you're going to get me all worked up." He chuckled, "And you need to feed."

Xander pouted, "You took a lot from me. Why'd you do that? Going to turn me again?"

He chuckled, "Had to make it look real pet. Good show, I'm proud of you." He pet his hair out of his face, "Now then, go feed, we'll go after you, make sure the bint doesn't get all worked up and try to stake you although I don't think she'll be able to."

He kissed him softly before going to get dressed before taking off outside, stretching under the moonlit sky. A part of him knew that Buffy's spirit was at least partially broken by his words, the callousness of his words, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He hoped that it would deter her from attacking him, making it difficult to stake him although he already knew it would be, they had been friends for years and if she still couldn't stake Angelus after all he had done he had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to stake him either. With slow, easy steps he meandered through the town, looking for an easy meal. A low growl escaped his lips when someone grabbed him from behind; quickly he grabbed the offender's arm and flung the owner over his shoulder and onto the ground.

"I should stake you." He hissed at the fledgling vampire, not one that was made as a servant to his little family, "Who do you work for?" He growled, pinning the young vampire down easily. He growled and snapped at him causing Xander to sigh, "I hate newly turned vamps." He back handed him, hard, "Get yourself together idiot, who…sired…you." He growled, spacing his words out.

"Sired?" He looked up at him, eyes clouded in need.

Xander rolled his eyes, "Sired, you know, who killed you?"

"Some girl, so hungry."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He hit him again, "Pay attention, what'd this girl look like?"

"Really pretty but kind of weird, brown hair."

"I'm not going to get anything out of you." He jerked him up, tossing him into a nearby tree, watching as a branch impaled him, turning him to dust, "So some weird brunette vampire, great." He stretched, "I hate this town." He growled, continuing to hunt for his next meal.

He half closed his eyes, feeling the presence of his sires nearby. He smirked, running off, playing a game of 'find the childe' with them, knowing that they would eventually catch him. Easily he dodged around headstones and trees, smiling as he moved, loving the feeling of freedom he got from having no obligations, no duties to anyone but himself. He was loyal to his sires, always would be, that bond ran deep and no matter what he was determined to never be apart from them. Even if they did find a way to give him a soul then he knew his sires would find a way to get rid of it. An animalistic growl sounded around him and he was tackled to the ground as he leaped over a tombstone. He looked up, noticing the full moon and cursed, pushing against the snapping creature above him.

"Sire!" He shouted, pushing on it, growling lowly, "Dead flesh…" He grunted as it tried tot latch onto his arm, "Does not taste good!" He wiggled his legs under him, placing his feet against its chest and snapping pushing up hard, flinging the creature back so that he could scramble to his feet.

"Pet!" Spike shouted, rushing toward him, the creature already trying to get to its feet.

Xander growled softly, eyeing the creature, "Damn full moon, makes all the damn werewolves come out and play."

Angelus tackled the creature, driving a dagger into its neck, snarling angrily. The werewolf whimpered pathetically, scampering away, "You alright childe?" He questioned, walking over to them, his hands still covered in werewolf blood.

"Fine." He replied, "A touch sore but fine." He paused, "Hungry, no one's out tonight." He pouted, "The Bronze is closed."

Angelus chuckled, "I know a place. Come on; let's go see what we can dig up."

The three of them moved further away from the center of town, following Angelus to a bar on the outskirts of town. With a quick movement he kicked in the door, walking in, an air of confidence around him. He was the master here and let everyone know it. The bar was full of demons of various shapes and sizes and every one of them looked over as they entered. Angelus growled at one who went to get up to challenge him.

"I dare you." Spike chuckled, baring his teeth as Angelus headed for the bar, Xander close behind him.

Angelus held up three fingers to the bar tender, telling him what he wanted. Three glasses of blood were put on the counter, each of the three vampires taking one. Angelus and Spike took their time drinking while Xander drank quickly, not stopping until the glass was empty. He looked thoughtful for a moment, "A pos." He smiled, "Not bad flavor."

Angelus chuckled, "Good, want some more?" He took a drink of his.

Spike summoned the bar tender, "Hey, give us another!" The demon grumbled, refilling Xander's glass, "I don't like that look you're giving me. You'd better wipe it off your face before I get pissed."

"You vampires are all alike." One of the other demons in the bar said, "Bunch of pansy ass wusses who put us all in danger by breeding."

In a flash Angelus was there, slamming the demon into a wall, "We own this town; think about that while you're here, the fact that we allow you to be." He pushed back from him, turning without fear and returning to his sires.

Spike chuckled, "Good show pet." He whispered, smirking.

Angelus stretched, "Ready to go home you two?"

"Yeah." Xander replied before the three of them headed home for the night.


	9. Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I ever or would claim to.**

**I apologize for the wait on this part, I've been quite busy, got myself re-addicted to EQ2, and went through a bad case of writer's block. So here's the next part and I have to warn you, there's a good chunk of torture in this chapter, you'll see when you get there. I have 2 parts of 'Little Soul' that haven't been proof read but I'm going to post them within the next couple of days.**

Xander was bored, very bored, and there was nothing he could do about it. Spike refused to let him go play with Buffy anymore. She was still 'mourning' his loss, his betrayal. She was upset and he wanted to exploit that, of course with two over protective sires they would have nothing of that. Especially Spike, he wanted to keep Xander all to himself, locked away and safe from the horrors of the outside world. He was frustrated, bored, and a little upset at being kept away from everything; of course the fact that they were so possessive made a definite part of him happy. The part of him that craved his sire's attention, whatever the cost, and would do anything to get it; he knew that Spike was waiting for him, wanted to spend some time with his 'nummy treat' as he called him the other day.

"Pet! Get your arse in here!" Spike shouted from the other room.

Xander rolled his eyes, stretching as he made his way into the other room, "What do you want?" He questioned, yawning. An indignant yelp escaped his lips as Spike pulled him around the corner, "Wha-?" He was silenced by a pair of hungry lips devouring his own. He moaned into the kiss, pressing tight against his sire's body, "Sire." He panted, pulling back.

"Good pet." He purred, "What's with the distance though, hmm? Don't want to be around us anymore?"

He shook his head in response, "No, not at all, I'm just bored, you won't let me go out at all."

He shrugged, "We've got our reasons pet. You just have to be patient."

A low whine escaped Xander's lips, "I'm tried of being patient. It's been nearly a month since Buffy found out the truth and you haven't let me out since, unless it's to hunt and I'm under watch by you or Angelus."

"Behave yourself pet, be patient. You'll see, we have everything under control." He stroked his hair back, kissing him again softly, "You'll live."

He pouted, pressing close against him, "I'm going to die." He whimpered.

Spike burst into laughter, "No, no, you're not going to die pretty pet."

"But Spike, I want to go out! I want to have some fun!"

"No fun for naughty pets." He paused, "Although there is always…" He trailed off.

"Always what?" He looked up at him hopefully.

Spike chuckled, "There's a little prize that Angelus collected out in the foyer."

He wiggled out of Spike's arms and made his way out into the main room. A young man, a very familiar young man, was hanging from the ceiling. This was the very one who picked on him in high school.

"Well, hey now, hey Larry." He smirked, approaching the hanging jock.

"Xander, hey." He laughed nervously, "Can you, umm, get me down?"

"I'm not sure if I want to or not. I mean, you look so comfy hanging there." He paused, "I mean, we could make a game out of this."

He struggled a bit, "Come on Xander, this isn't funny."

Spike came up behind him and Larry struggled harder, "You! Come on, Xander, man, come on, get me out of here."

Xander raised an eyebrow, leaning against Spike, "Well, after what you did to me through high school before I disappeared? No, I don't think so. I'm happy right here, with you hanging in our living room."

"Y-You live here?" He nearly squeaked.

Spike snorted, "Well, yeah."

"Can I play with him?" Xander asked softly, giving Spike the most innocent and adorable look he could muster.

He chuckled, "Well, I'm not sure, I suppose you could a little bit, don't hurt him too much though, want to keep him around for a bit."

Slowly the younger vampire approached the hanging teen, "So…Larry…what do you think I should do with you?" He circled him slowly, watching him jerk away as Xander came close, nearly brushing against him.

"This isn't funny!" He jerked at the chains holding him, "Come on Xander, you've had your laugh!"

He snapped his teeth next to the struggling teen's ear, letting them click together menacingly, "Sire, can I play with one of the whips?" He purred.

"Course pet, why would I deny you?"

He smiled, "Would you get it for me?"

Spike chuckled, moving to the side of the room and picking up a thick bullwhip, "Ever used one of these pet?" When Xander shook his head he came up behind him, "Hold it like this." He put it in his hand, adjusting his grip, "Ok, now, the best way to do this is to bring it back than snap it forward, try to avoid hitting yourself." He stepped back, watching as Xander brought the whip back, "Oi, pet! You're a natural!" He purred, the whip slicing into the jock's shirt, splitting the fabric and leaving an angry red mark in its wake.

Spike watched with glee as Xander brought the whip down again and again, crisscrossing his back with angry welts and finally open wounds. Xander laughed, snapping it against one of the already open wounds, wringing a scream from his lips.

"Larry, Larry, I had no idea that you could sing." He stretched the leather between his hands, "Let's see how high you can go." He purred, snapping it down harder then before, putting all his strength behind it, blood pouring down Larry's back, soaking into his shirt and pants.

"That's enough pet." Spike grabbed his wrist as he was about to strike again, "Boy's about the pass out from shock." His words earned him a pout, "Don't look at me like that, Angelus' would have our hides if he died yet."

"He's right childe." Angelus walked towards them, slowly circling the now sobbing teen, "You did a good job, I'm impressed." Larry jerked away from him, whimpering, "Of course I have plans for him." He smiled wickedly, "Plans I'm sure you won't enjoy." He spoke directly to the hanging young man before looking at Xander and Spike, "But we will." He purred, slowly picking up a wickedly curved dagger, "We definitely will enjoy this." His tongue flicked out against the blade before he laid it against the teen's cheek, "You struggle you'll cut yourself."

Xander was practically bouncing as he watched the elder vampire start to work. A thin trickle of blood slid from where the point of the blade rested against Larry's cheek. Angelus purred as he struggled more, the wound growing. Xander licked his lips, purring lowly as he gazed at the flowing blood. Spike smirked, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him back against him.

Spike purred in his ear, "Sire's a peach, isn't he?"

Xander purred lowly as Angelus slid the, now slick with blood, blade down his cheek, making a fine, thin wound before lapping the blood from the blade, "You don't taste too bad boy." With practiced ease he twirled the blade, driving it through his shoulder. Larry screamed, loud and long as blood pooled around the dagger, dripping downward, "Scream for me boy." He purred, twisting the blade, wringing another keening scream from his lips, "I love it when they do that." He laughed, jerking it out sharply, the blood that had been stopped by the knife gushed freely from the twisted wound.

Larry was shaking, his eyes rolling back, "Aww, already going into shock." Xander pouted.

Angelus growled, back handing him, "I hate when they do that, demons and vampires are so much more fun to torture, takes them longer to die."

Tears streamed down the jock's face, he had wet himself because of fear and pain, "You're pathetic." Xander sneered, "Big, scary, bully is nothing but a wuss."

Larry sobbed, the shock of being slapped breaking through his body's defenses, "P-please." He shook, the flow of blood abating a bit, "I-I don't w-want to die."

Spike let out a bark of laughter, "Sorry mate, we all die sometime."

"It's not even a fatal wound, you might still live." Angelus smirked, "How about I," He motioned the blade toward his left eye, "pop it out." His words wrung a whimper from the teen's lips, "Of course, I could cut it off too but that might kill you." He slowly moved the tip of the dagger down his chest, purring softly, "You're not quite dead yet, not quite to the point where I will even let you die."

Xander licked his lips, moving forward, "Sire, can I play?" He purred.

Angelus purred, placing the bloody blade in Xander's hand, "Of course." He paused, "Why don't you mar that pretty, little face?"

The young vampire slowly drew the weapon down his cheek, splitting the skin beneath metal. Larry whimpered as Xander brought it back up, moving towards his eye, blood trickled down his face, tears stung the fresh wounds as he sobbed in pain, pleaded for life. Angelus cooed to Larry mockingly, pressing against him from behind. He screamed as the tip poked the side of his eye. The moment the blade slid a little deeper he passed out and Xander pouted, pulling it back.

"Spoil sport."

Spike licked his cheek, "Poor baby. You're just going to have to wait until he wakes up."

"If he wakes up." Angelus replied, "He could have locked himself back in his mind or he might die of shock."

"Bored again." Xander continued to pout, leaning against Spike.

Angelus chuckled, "I think it's time for us to play with the Slayer and her friends again, it's about time for her to kick the bucket then we can go take care of Faith. Don't you think we need a new Slayer?"

"Aye." Spike wrapped his arms around Xander's waist, "It's getting late though, we'll have to start tomorrow."

"Come up with some ideas and we'll discuss them tomorrow, for now get some sleep, we'll see if our toy is awake by then or if he's met his final end."

Spike and Xander nodded, the elder vampire pulling the youth into their room. Angelus followed after, shaking his head as he watched the pair. He loved his childer, he adored the time that they had already spent together, and he knew that he would never let either of them go. He stood in the doorway as Spike and Xander stripped before curling up in bed, snuggled against each other. A brief smile made its home on his face before he stripped and joined them, curling behind Spike, wrapping his arms around the pair. With a contented sigh they feel asleep, at ease in each other's company.


	10. The Bronze

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor do I make anything from the writing of this.**

**I'm sorry it's taken so long for this but been rather indisposed and working on other projects. So, here's the next part, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think and again, I'm sorry it's taken so long.**

Xander woke up cold and hungry, it seemed as though Spike and Angelus had already gotten up for the night. He grumbled softly, trying to pull the blankets tighter around him, to glean some kind of heat that may have been left.

"Pet, get up."

Xander grumbled, "Dun wanna."

"Don't make me go get Angelus. It's time to get up."

He groaned before crawling out of bed, kind of flopping onto the floor before oozing his way to his feet using the edge of the bed as leverage. Spike chuckled softly as he watched him.

"Cute pet, hungry? There's a tasty treat down stairs. Throw on some clothes and come down." Spike strolled out of the room, his hands behind his head.

He grumbled again, pulling on a pair of pants that looked clean before heading down after him. Angelus was lounging in a chair, a young woman sobbing at his feet. Xander slowly approached, smiling at them.

"She looks spunky."

"She's your dinner, dig in." He tossed the girl at the young vampire.

He easily caught her, growling before sinking his fangs in, feeding deeply. A low growling purr escaped his lips as he drank away her life. Finally he let her fall, stretching, feeling his back pop, "Thank you sire." He paused, "So, what's the plan? We going to go visit my old friends?"

"No, not today, what we're going to be doing today is taking a little trip to the Bronze. We might see your friends there, might not, hopefully not. We're going to take out part of the party goers, have a little fun, wanton slaughter." He paused, "Hopefully draw the girl out; we need to wear her down, make it seem hopeless before we take her out. I know she's still upset about your demise but that only goes so far."

"What do you want me in?" He draped himself over Angelus' lap, slowly tracing the seam of his pants.

"Leather pants, black vest, boots." He paused, "Spike up your hair a bit and we'll be ready to go." His fingers went through Xander's sleep tousled hair.

"Alright, not a problem." He stretched, seeming to ooze off his lap and back to his feet.

He trudged his way back to their room, slipping on the ordered clothes before going back to Angelus. Spike was with him, his booted feet resting on the table, "Look good, pet, ready for a little play time?"

"Of course."

Angelus got to his feet, leading the way, knowing that they would follow. Xander glued himself to Spike's side, wrapping an arm around his waist as one came to settle around his shoulders. Angelus had apparently already prepared things for the night and there were a few minions with them as well. It was a school night and Xander hoped that his ex-friends would be there. He wanted to play with them, wanted to see them again if nothing else. Although their presence would make this task more difficult it would add a certain amount of challenge and fun to it. With blunt, human teeth, Xander bit Spike's ear, sucking at the lobe teasingly.

"Oi, pet, little tease, we're almost there." The blonde vampire growled, biting Xander's ear in return.

"Enough you two, we'll have plenty of time to play when we're done." Angelus' voice was a low growl, leaving no room for argument. The trio walked into the club, the minions forcing the bouncer within and taking care of the exits. Angelus jumped up on the stage, grabbing the mic away from the singer. The effect was immediate, the crowd began to complain and the young woman who had been singing tried to get the mic back from him, "Good evening Sunnydale." Angelus chuckled softly, grabbing the girl by the throat. He let his face shift before driving his fangs into her throat.

Panic, the way it spread through the crowd made Xander bounce on the balls of his feet and grab the nearest teen, snapping his neck before grinning at Spike. The blonde vampire seemed to be enjoying himself, had snagged a meal and was now trying to start a fight with one of the jocks. Xander wasn't hungry after his meal but that didn't stop him from enjoying himself. One of the people who picked on him back when he was human decided that now would be a good time to attempt to beat him up, seeing him as the weaker of those that had come to kill them.

"You son of a bitch." Xander let the football player punch him before letting his face shift.

He smirked and swung, "Think I'm all weak? Look at me now jack ass." He grabbed the front of his letterman's jacket, holding him still as he punched him again.

"Xander!" He turned his head slowly, looking to see who had called his name.

"Tara." He smiled wickedly, patting the man's cheek that he had pinned before breaking his neck so he could get up without worrying about being attacked from behind, "Long time no see. How's Willow? I didn't see you two together last time I saw her."

She took a step back, "We're separated." She replied softly.

"Aww, that's too bad, you were cute together." He growled at a minion who was about to grab the girl he was talking to, making him back off, "They have no respect for proper conversation." He grabbed her arm, pulling her over to a table and sitting down, making her sit across from him.

She swallowed hard but didn't try to leave, not knowing what he would do if she did, "W-What's happened to you?"

"I got a demon instead of a soul." He smirked, "It's fun, I have a pair of great sires." He paused for a moment, "What happened between you and Will?"

"She was using too much magic."

He nodded, "Addiction I take it?" When she nodded he continued, "That's too bad."

"I-It's not that I'm not grateful but why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"You were nothing but nice to me, you aren't trying to kill me, so long as that continues I won't go out of my way to kill you."

She nodded, "I appreciate that."

"Good." He smiled, looking over her shoulder, "Buff!" He got to his feet, "Long time no see!"

The blonde slayer dusted another minion as he moved toward her, "Xander." Her voice was soft as she said his name; he could tell she was hurting inside at the thought of having to stake him, "I should have known that you would be here." She looked around the room, taking in the corpses that littered the floor, "Did you do this?"

"Not all of it." He paused, "I only played with two of them." He smiled, "Like our surprise? It wasn't my idea, Angelus came up with it."

Willow was close behind her and immediately went for Tara, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" It was obvious to Xander that Willow still cared for the blonde.

"No, he just talked, I'm fine." She gave the red head a smile.

Buffy took a deep breath, "Xander, leave, please, I don't want to kill you but I will if I have to."

He looked back at his sires, he caught Spike's gaze. The blonde vampire made his way through the panicking crowd, "Slayer." He smirked, "Good to see you." He wrapped an arm around Xander's shoulders, "Came out for a bit of fun. Didn't really expect you to come, tried to keep it a bit low key."

"I may still feel for my friend, but you, well, I could care less about you." She punched him hard.

Spike growled, back handing her, "You want to play? I'll play." He growled, pushing Xander toward where Angelus had just killed another teen.

Angelus growled, pushing people out of his way to get to Xander and Spike. The blonde vampire hit the Slayer again before being thrown into a table. Angelus snarled, grabbing her and tossing her into the bar, "We're leaving now."

The young vampire made his way outside, smirking and waving to Willow and Tara as he slid into the darkness with his sires, "I could have had her." Spike growled, glaring at Angelus.

"Now is not the time."

"When will be the time? I've taken out two slayers; I think I know how to deal with one girl."

Angelus stopped in the middle of the street, grabbing the blonde's arm and whirling him around, "Don't question me, William. I know what I'm doing."

Spike jerked his arm away, "Fine, let's just get home." He snarled, brushing past Xander as he continued down the street.

The young man looked between them before continuing on, Angelus following close behind. The moment he walked in the door Spike grabbed him, pulling him into a deep kiss. A yelp of surprise escaped his lips before he pressed close. Spike's fingers went into his hair, gripping it tightly, pulling his head back and nipping down his throat, wringing gasping pants from his lips. Xander found himself slammed against the wall, demanding hands jerking his pants down before he was turned and his face pressed against the wall. With a snarl and a growl Spike slammed into him, a cry of pain escaped the brunette vampire's lips as he was taken without preparation. The pain soon turned to pleasure and Xander found himself thrusting back against his sire, one of his hands reaching down and stroking his own neglected length.

"Not going to last long." He snarled, slamming into him hard.

A keen escaped the brunette's lips as Spike came, driving his fangs deep into his throat. He came against the wall, shuddering in pleasure as he went limp against it, the blonde's body holding him up.

"Mine." He panted against his throat.

He groaned softly, "Yours."

Easily Spike picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder before carrying him to the bathroom, stripping the rest of his clothes off as they went. Xander fell asleep as he was bathed, making the blonde's job that much harder but he didn't complain or wake his sleeping companion. Once he had him tucked into bed he went to find his grandsire.

"Angelus."

The elder vampire was sitting in a chair reading a book, "What do you want, William?" His voice was a low growl.

He took a deep breath, "I don't see why we have to wait. I'm not questioning you." He added the last bit quickly, "I just want to know why."

Whisky eyes looked at him from over the top of his book, "I don't just want to kill her, I want to destroy her. That takes time. Yes, we could have killed her tonight but it wouldn't have been near as satisfying. She has no watcher, her friend is one of us, but I want her begging for death. She's not to that point yet. Be patient and let me do what I do best."

Spike nodded, "I understand." He headed to bed, wrapping himself around Xander before letting himself drift to sleep.


End file.
